


Memory

by Anyanka77



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyanka77/pseuds/Anyanka77
Summary: A memory.





	

One of my favortie memories is so romantic and so un real that I always have a moment when it comes back to me and I think… Dear God that really did happen… your lame life gave you a romantic comedy moment and it was amazing… and over far too quickly but was so very bizarre because it wasn’t even part if some grant romance, it was just this one isolated… thing.

I was helping load props into the back of my friend’s truck after a show. It was really gently raining. Not enough to make you hide and wait it out, just this soft mist. I lugged something or other out, my friend held the door for me. This was a friend who I found attractive, I had a bit of a crush, but I was not delusional, I was not his type, so, yeay hot friend was good enough.After I was unburdened by the random prop, my friend grabbed my hand and pulled me too him. Alarmingly close. His arm went around my waist and he moved me into a dance hold. He was a dancer and a natural lead. He looked down at me and I couldn’t look away. The soft rain pattering on my face. He started to sing. ‘Night and day, you are the one… only you beneath the moon and under the sun.’ I was stunned speechless as he spun us around, in the rain. Moving me effortlessly and singing so quietly. Then it was over he let me go and went back inside to fetch another something to lug outside. 

And I love this memory and say what the fuck was that every time it pops into my head.


End file.
